


Bored and Ignored

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boredom Kink, M/M, Playing Games During Sex, bored and ignored, ignored during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John is trying to play a game while Dave keeps trying to play with John.





	Bored and Ignored

John was sitting down on the couch, wearing a headset, controller in hand trying to focus on his game...

John was_ trying_ to focus, his boyfriend just pulled down his pajama bottoms and started fingering his hole. 

"Hey, I'm trying to do something here!" John started arguing with Dave. "I'm not in the mood for this right now!"

Dave couldn't care less, he just kept sucking on John's cock all while Dave fingered his boyfriend's hole. 

John grabbed onto his mic and muffled it. "I get it! You're horny! Why can't you just- ugh- I don't know take care of it yourself for a change!"

Dave didn't say anything to that, just kept working his tongue on his boyfriend's cock.

"Fine... I don't need to do anything, right?" John bitterly brushed Dave off, "have fun then."

John went back to his game, "Someone should be support, I'll do it."

Dave kept slurping up John's cock like it was a Popsicle. Licking at his head as John focused on his game, John's breath shook slightly but not enough for him to pant. Dave started working his tongue around John's head, licking underneath his head and up to the tip. Dave got a taste of John's precum. He hummed at the feeling of John's semen against his tongue.

\---

Dave lifted up John's hips. Dave was sitting under John now. 

Forcing John to bounce up with each thrust. John kept focused on his game.

"Wow, good match!" John's breath slightly shook, he hardly cared to notice. "Want another game?"

The waiting room filled up fast, fast like how John's ass was being pounded.

John bite his lip and focused on the game. Dave was holding onto John's ass, pounding it and breathing heavy against John's back.

John tried his best to ignore him, he could use John's ass if he wanted by John isn't lifting a finger. He wanted to play his game. Thankfully, his team was winning.

"Oh- Oh-Oh wow!" John struggled to speak. "Good- good... fucking... good shot. I- oh my god."

John's hands were shaking as he clasped down tightly around his controller. 

"Right there." John huffed into the mic. "That's- that's it!"

"No I'm not- I'm..." Dave lifted up John and started smacking his cock against his prostate. "yes. YES!"

"I mean, no! I'm not getting a blow job- I--"

Dave bit down on John's shoulder.

"AGHH! That's a big **no**!" John slapped Dave on the forehead. "You get to do that when you **earned it.**"

John turned back to speaking into his mic. "No! A-and the slapping sounds are just from my controller." Dave lifted up John's whole body and then slammed it down on his cock.

John hunched forward and let out a long moan, _"AHHHHH!" _

Dave forced his entire cock into John's ass. He left him there and twisted John's hips into him, smearing his balls against his ass.

Dave was making John take the full force of his cock again, quickly picking up the pace.

"I- I I'm not it's..." Dave slapped John's ass, knowing that would set him off. "FUCK!"

Dave kept slapping John's ass. "That's it!"

"Keep- keep fucking me like that!" John moaned into the mic.

"Make me feel like a used up whore!" John yelled at Dave. 

John hunched over, listening to the sounds of different players laugh and curse him out. Some calling him slurs and some enjoying the sounds of John's moans.

"Yeah? I'm a bitch! -What's that?" John kept moaning and panting into his headset. "Yeah, ban me. Ban me cause I'm a fucking whore!"

"I know some of you boys want to hear me cum." John moaned. "Get me there. Get me there."

Dave started thrusting hard into John's hole.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck." John's voice started to get higher. "Fuck me. Make me cum."

_"I need to cum, Dave."_ John's voice was so high, as high as he was on the edge.

John squeaked, **_"make me cum." _**

Dave started pounding John's prostate like he was spamming clicking a mouse.

**"There!"** John cried. _"I'm!"_

John screeched with tears in his eyes. _"I'M CUM-!"_ John couldn't get anymore words out.

John failed to even breathe.

"Ah-" John chirped. 

Dave began grunting right next to the mic. Letting the other's in John's game know how hard the guy pounding EctoBiologist's ass is working him right now. 

"You're not done till I'm fucking done." Dave bit John's neck again, he fucking earned it. John can take it.

John kept chirping. Riding his orgasm and convulsing as Dave gripes into John's skin.

Dave is close. He bites down harder into John's neck.

"OW! That hurts!" John whined. "I- I-- I'm finished now!"

Dave just bit down harder.

"Okay. I'm three seconds away from saying the safe word. You better finish in less than two."

Dave started rapidly pounding into John.

"Oooone." John started counting.

Dave was forcing himself to reach his limit.

"Twwooo." John was reaching the end of his countdown.

Dave bit down hard into John's neck and finished his load into John's ass.

"Good. You came. Get your fucking teeth off of me!"

John and Dave both spent a few moments of rest to catch their breath. 

Dave slapped John's shoulder pointing at the screen. "We're still in the chat."

John pointed at the screen. "I thought they would have booted us!"

"Oh!" John listened to what everyone in the chat was saying. "They want us to do more!" 

"Can that wait for a while?" Dave asked. Exhausted.

"You should have thought about that before you bit my neck!" John called him out.

"But, Joh-"

"Don't say my real name!" John yelled at his boyfriend. "Call me, bitch!"

"What do you mean? Bitch is your real name." Dave said in jest.

John smacked Dave in the forehead. "Fuck you, and start fucking me!"

"Fine." Dave rolled his eyes.

John lifted up his mic and whispered to Dave, "we should do this more often, sweetie!"

"Everyone thinks you're a cockwhore now." Dave had a smug look on his face. "Should I be jealous of all the attention you're getting from other men?"

"No..." John lifted up his controller. "But you should be jealous of this controller and how many times this thing has gotten me off!"

"Shit." Dave thought about how much that thing can vibrate.

"I know you love all the attention." John brought the conversation back around to the fact other's just heard Dave get off. John kissed Dave's lips and uncovered his mic.

John began softly panting into the mic. "Let's get ready for round 2."


End file.
